


你变态吗

by AJINajin



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJINajin/pseuds/AJINajin
Summary: 名字用的是剧版的，但是还是用到了原著里的鲁班和大哥





	你变态吗

**Author's Note:**

> 名字用的是剧版的，但是还是用到了原著里的鲁班和大哥

展耀今天本来也是穿着超好看的衣服去上班的。倒是现在的处境怎么看都有点尴尬，自己被拷在床上，手脚都不能动的那种，眼睛被蒙住了，空调凉丝丝的吹在自己的小腿和手臂上，显而易见自己应该被换上了睡袍一类的衣物，根据触感来说是丝绸制的。展耀心里嗤笑一声，这绑匪还挺讲究。  
本来自己今天还是照常白羽瞳送去学校上课，但是一早起来白羽瞳就不在了，自己只能打车，谁知道刚上出租就晕过去了，要不是蓝成霖已经被抓捕了他还真以为蓝成霖又来绑他一次。  
躺在床上醒过来的展耀拼命想着自己最近有没有得罪什么人。最近也没什么案子，自己在学校里也安安分分上课没勾搭什么人，就是昨天回白家吃饭嘲笑了一句鲁班胖死了，但是绑架这种事应该也不是猫会干的事。  
想了半天也没想出来什么，倒是脚被拷的有点疼。他试着活动了一下脚腕，身边就突然传来一个通过变声器的低沉的男音：“你醒了。”展耀被惊了一下，那人的手却摸上了他的脚踝，“你生的真漂亮，我注意你好久了。”“你总是和那个警察在一起，你们是情侣。”男人的语气不是询问，而是一种平静的陈述。“先生，我和那位警官的确是情侣。请问您现在是想如何？”展耀清了清嗓子开口，他对男人的印象从绑匪变成了痴汉，这可有点麻烦。可男人像是没听到他说话，自顾自的继续讲：“你们做过爱了。你和他天天呆在一起。你知道吗，你真的很好看，好看到我愿意为你说任何话做任何事。”男人有些语无伦次的说，“你不爱运动，爱吃海鲜，不抽烟不喝酒，胃也不好。”展耀有些惊讶自己和白羽瞳平时的疏忽，有个人暗戳戳的监视他们的生活这么久他们都没察觉。“那个警察看着就凶，和你完全不是一个世界的人。可你为什么选择他，为什么不给别人机会。”展耀在黑布下翻了个白眼，白羽瞳才不凶呢，都是自己凶他。展耀一边从他的话里判断信息一边想着如何脱身。“你别想着逃跑，我不想伤害你，我只想得到你，哪怕一次也好。”突然男人又像变了一个人似的，“我看看到时候你被我搞了，白羽瞳还会不会要你。”  
展耀有些慌了，自己战五渣的技术是有目共睹的，别说挣不开这个铐子，就是挣得开自己也打不过他，眼睛又被蒙住了，催眠也不能用....  
正头大的想着对策，男人已经附了上来，手从脚踝滑到大腿内侧，拨开丝滑的睡袍，真切的贴上展耀的皮肤时，他发出满足的叹息。展耀感觉自己的脸颊被捏住，嘴里被塞进一个很小的口塞，但是嘴还是闭不上。  
男人的手轻轻扯开了睡袍的带子，将两襟往旁边挑开，展耀就像被献祭的祭品坦露在男人面前。  
男人吻过展耀的脸颊，展耀闻到熟悉的后须水的味道，可是当男人的手捏上展耀的乳头的时候，展耀彻底断了弦，开始剧烈挣扎。男人的手在展耀脖子上不轻不重的按了几秒：“别乱动宝贝，我真的不想伤到你。”展耀的心一下冷了，在心里大骂白羽瞳个小畜生偏偏今天不在，你老婆都要被人强奸了。  
男人的动作很轻柔，展耀却感觉像是刀尖在自己身上游走，男人彻底占有自己的时候展耀眼泪直接飞出来了，黑色布被泪水浸湿粘在脸上。身上的男人很懂得自己的敏感点，肉棒次次操过前列腺点，手一直在他颤抖的腰侧抚摸。展耀拼命不让自己出声以免使男人更兴奋。  
而男人像是不满展耀的稳如老狗，解开脚拷抬高展耀的腿扛在肩上，大手直接拍上了展耀的臀部。力度控制的极好，展耀没感觉到太大的疼痛，只是声音很响，羞耻感更甚。展耀哪受过这样的罪，两条长腿乱踢乱蹬，带的手上的铐子也哗哗作响。  
男人一手抓住一只脚踝，俯下身子将腿分在身体两侧。捉起展耀的手，在手心亲吻了半天，直接将细长的食指含进了嘴里。又抓着手腕舔舐了好一会。  
展耀眼泪流的没停过，抬手就甩了男人一个巴掌，男人像是突然反应过来什么，伸手按在了展耀的眼罩上。手心传来湿润的触感，身下的人也在微微颤抖，他连忙将展耀的口塞取下，又撤下展耀的眼罩。展耀被突如其来的光明刺得迷了眼，睁眼却发现是白羽瞳龇着牙伏在自己身上。  
展耀一愣，委屈的埋在白羽瞳肩头就开始呜呜咽咽，白羽瞳也觉得自己玩的过火了，下身小幅度的抽插，贴着展耀耳边一遍一遍的念叨：“宝宝，是我错了。”“老公错了，不该这么对你。”  
展耀一边哭着一边一口咬上了白羽瞳肩头的肉，白羽瞳倒抽了一口凉气，忍耐着亲吻他的发旋，一手还不老实的抚上展耀的性器。展耀又受了一惊，配合的抱住了白羽瞳，嘴里含糊不清的说了什么，白羽瞳看着实在心疼坏了，安抚性的摸着展耀的背，下身挺动了几下，和展耀一起泄了出来。  
白羽瞳把展耀抱进浴缸，两人懒洋洋的窝在一起。展耀拿着白羽瞳的手指把玩，白羽瞳亲在他的头顶上，展耀开口问他怎么想到玩这个，白羽瞳讪讪的开口：“大哥给我的建议，他说和公孙玩的很开，没想到你反应这么大，心疼死我了。”说完去蹭展耀的脖子，又想起了什么，“你刚才含含糊糊的说了什么，我没听清。”展耀也笑了，转过身搂住白羽瞳：“我说，如果不是你，我会直接强行催眠自己，死在床上。”白羽瞳搂紧了怀里的人，一下一下吻着他，贴着他的唇说出了对不起，还有我爱你。


End file.
